Of Nine Tails and Namikaze's
by Stormshadow7
Summary: What happens when the God of Death decides that Minato Namikaze died to early and seals him, within the Kyuubi's Seal? And what does Naruto think of this? Read and find out! :) Will mainly be Minato/ Naruto/ Karuma( Kyuubi) family pairing , with Team's Seven, Eight and Ten slowly coming in as well. May also bring in : Ibiki Morino and Anko. Depends.. Not yaoi! Challenge to a story.
1. Chapter 1

Please note : I do not own Naruto or any of its characters! Yet I wish I did..sigh..

Naruto Uzumaki sighed as he walk through the dark streets of Konoha towards his apartment complex. Glancing towards the main area of town, the Jinchuuriki swallowed convulsively as he thought about what day it was - The 10 of October and Celebratory day of the defeat of the Kyuubi.

Biting his lip, the seven year old tried to slip around a massive group of party- goers , only to hear " Hey! It's the demon! " Cursing softly, the boy made a run for it and managed to get to an ally. Only for him to find out that he was caught between a rock and a hard place. Literally. As this was one of the ally's that had a dead end built in to them to confuse invaders.

Snarling Naruto whipped around and dropped into his taijutsu stance that they had just started learning . Unknown to the fact that the God of Death had just given Minato Namikaze a second chance by sealing him into the Kyuubi seal. Completely outnumbered though, Naruto didn't stand a chance with his limited training and boy was quickly beaten to the ground by the drunken mob.

Seeing that they weren't going to stop anytime soon, the Jinchuuriki slowly let himself lose consciousness and withdrew into his mind unaware that the ANBU had just arrived.

%Inside Naruto's mind/ Seal%

Naruto groaned as he slowly came to and stood cautiously . **~ Kit?~** the Kyuubi asked his host quietly so as not to give him a headache. "I'm ok, Kurama." the blonde boy said with a wince. **~ If you say so, kit.~** the fox demon said, then paused and kept going **~ I think there is someone you should meet.~ **

Cocking his head curiously, Naruto inched closer towards the demon and said " Oh? What do you mean Kurama?" In answer another blond haired man walked out from behind the nine tailed fox, and said " Hi Naruto."

In shock, the smaller boy tripped backwards over a log and fell on his but while stuttering " h-h-ho-ho-ow?" Meanwhile Kurama was laughing so hard he turned into his human form. " Who am I and How did I return ? " the other blond said in response to his unknown son's speechlessness. Nodding vigorously , Naruto sat up and waited for the story to begin.

" First off, I am Minato Namikaze ; also known as the Yellow Flash or Yondaime Namikaze. Naruto, have you ever wonder who your father was? ( here the former Hokage received a nod) I am your father.

At the time of your birth, Kurama- who I now know was under a very powerful genjutsu - attacked the village and had to be sealed inside of either an object or person. Sadly the Jutsu I chose, asked for a living sacrifice - myself. " Minato sadly told his son the truth. " Death just decided that I would do a better job of watching over you here in the seal instead of where I was before."

"Tou- san, Could you please tell me what my full name is ?" Naruto asked questioningly , having never known it himself . Nodding, the ex- Hokage smiled slightly and said " You are Naruto Shea Uzumaki Namikaze. Although,you will have to wait until you are a Genin to have my name." Smiling , Naruto hugged his father and disappeared from the mind scape.

Regaining consciousness in a hospital room made Naruto agitated and caused his father to appear transparently next to the bed. **(Calm down. )** the older blond soothed and watched as a nurse appear next to the boy to treat him. Sneering at the young Shinobi student, the woman placed the pills on the bedside table and walked off muttering about unclean demons the whole way.

Confused Naruto looked at the pills , then the door and then his father and tried saying mentally ' What?' Instead all he got was a confused look and a chuckle from Kurama, which he ended with a _**/ Quiet , you!/**_. Hearing this, his father looked up startled and said _(_** What did I do?)** Looking puzzled at his father now, Naruto shrugged and quietly left the hospital - unaware of the two ANBU guards that were tailing him.

pairings:

Kurama/ Minato

Kakashi/Nurato / Minato ( Family)

Undecided pairings:

Gaara/ Ino/Shikamaru/ Asuma/ Ibiki/ Iruka/Naruto/ Kakashi/Minato/ Kurama( Family)

Naruto mind speech:

/ Naruto and Kurama

* Naruto and Minato and Kurama

( Minato and the other two

~ Kurama

Rarely: " human speech in the mindscape ( all three)


	2. Exams , teams , New Names and homes

Six years later, a twelve year old Naruto Uzumaki - soon to be Namikaze , was running towards the Academy. Next to him in his incorporeal form was his father - Minato Namikaze , who was gleefully looking forward to his son becoming a Genin and taking on his name.

Once at the school, the pair of them stepped in to the classroom gracefully ( and invisibly on Minato's part) so that Naruto could take his seat. Dropping his " idiotic " mask for once, Naruto sat looking incredibly seriously and strangely like Minato. That is until, a shriek of "Sasuke-Kun" echoed across the class as Sakura dove toward the last Uchiha.

*Geez. You'd think she'd get over him.* Naruto said sarcastically to the other two in his mind. ~ She is quite loud isn't she. Like a caracel.~ Kurama observed making both Minato and Naruto snort in amusement. ~ Oh, heads up kit. ~

Looking up Naruto saw Iruka sensei walk into the class with a box of hitai-atai. Standing at the front of the class the man said " Alright, you all know how much this means for you guys .. So give it your best shot!" Then proceeded with testing the students.

When he finally got to Naruto, he said " Taijutsu, Henge then a Bunshin please Naruto. " Nodding the Jinchuuriki stood and walked to the front of the class, where he proceeded to do a flawless taijutsu session with Mizuki, hanged into Sasuke and created a solid Shadow Clone. " Do I pass, Sensei?" Naruto asked quietly. Nodding in shock, Iruka handed him a headband then pointed him to his table.

When everyone had finally been tested the teacher said " Ok everyone! Your teams will be Naruto Uzumaki, Sakura Haruno and Sasuke Uchiha on Team Seven. " here Iruka paused and waited for the explosion.

Meanwhile Naruto swore softly "Kuso! " causing Sakura to hit him. ( Oh dear. The two students that you dislike the most..)Minato said mentally to his son. Kurama , meanwhile was chuckling away at how funny the three looked.

Seeing that Naruto wasn't going to cause problems, Iruka started talking again" Your instructor will be Kakashi Hatake. Team Eight lead by Asuma Sarutobi Hinata Hyuuga, Kiba Inuzuka and Choji ..."

Tuning Iruka out, Naruto proceeded to have a conversation with his father until he heard " Later on today you will be meeting your Sensei's, so have a good lunch then come back after. ok?" Everyone nodded quickly and rushed out of the class the have lunch with their friends.

################################################

Two hours later Naruto walked into the room to find it empty except for his teammates. Raising and eyebrow the demon container sighed and pulled out a pack of cards to play solitaire.

(Bored ?) his father asked him quietly. *Hmm. Tired of waiting. * was his answer. ~ Wasn't this Kakasi person one of your students Mino?~ Kurama asked wickedly to his father. Seeing the transparent figure grinning, he thought 'Oh dear' at the same time as saying * Now you've done it Kurama*.

Half an hour later, Minato was grinning away as a wire lay across the bottom of the door. *Your evil.* Naruto said mentally chocking, to stop himself from laughing . ( Ah but I am an evil genius. ) his father said, smirking. This only caused Naruto to snort in laughter and Kurama to laugh harder.

When it seemed like Sakura was about to pull out her hair or scream at the boys for acting so cool about it- the door clicked open. Looking up from solitaire, Naruto glanced at Minato ( who was actually bouncing in his seat) and waited quietly. Suddenly a silver haired ninja stepped into the room-over the wire and stood in front of them.

"Hmm. First impressions... Keep trying." The ninja said with a raised eyebrow at the three Genin. Then left with a " Meet me on the roof."

Once there the three Genin sat in front of the man and waited. " Alright, introductions. I am Kakashi Hatake. Everything else you don't need to know about me. Now it's your turn, girlie." Kakashi said quietly.

Bouncing Sakura smiled brilliantly and said " I am Sakura Haruno, and things I like ( here she glanced at Sasuke and giggled ), Things I dislike ( she glared at Naruto and Naruto says to Minato * What did I do?*) and Ino Yamanaka."

' Oh Goodie, a fan girl ' Minato, Kurama, Naruto, Kakashi, and Sasuke were thinking. " Your next Mr. Broodie." Kakashi said to Sasuke who nodded quietly. " My name is Sasuke Uchiha , last of the Uchiha clan. There are many things I like and many things I dislike. Specific things I dislike are fan girls and a certain someone."

Here Sakura's expression dropped and she looked ready to cry. Kakashi on the other hand though ' I thought so. ' Then he turned to Naruto in expectance and waited for the explosive energy that was rumored to come from the boy. Instead he got the shock of his life.

" I am Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto, last of the Namikaze clan and Uzumaki clans . Heir to the Yondaime name and title. My likes are training, foxes, pranks, missions and my family. My dislikes are fan girls, D rank missions, cats and idiots." Naruto said to the shock of his he whole team.

" what?" Sakura asked after a minute of silence. Kakashi just gaped in shock at his Sensei's son and his adopted younger brother. Then ten minutes latter whispered " Otouto.." and wrapped his arms around the younger boy in a hug.

Fifteen minutes later he said " Alright you three- meet me at training grounds seven at five o'clock tomorrow . " Then the masked Jounin vanished and the three Genin were left alone on the roof.

" Are you really the Yondaime's son?" Sasuke demanded Naruto as they followed the blond down the stairs. " Yes Teme, I am the Namikaze heir. There is even a painting in the Hokage's office. Look at me , then go look at the painting. It's basically me without whiskers at 30 years of age. " Naruto then took off for the outskirts of closer to the Sarutobi Estate. Then following his father's transparent form the Namikaze heir disappeared into the forest to find his Estate.

When he finally found it he did not like what he found, as it was currently housing 45 members of the ANBU squad. Snarling the Namikaze stormed off the grounds and towards the Hokage tower. Upon reaching it he slammed the door open and yelled " Hokage!"

Ten minutes later the elderly Ninja stood in front of him and said " Naruto? How can I help you?" The Kyuubi Jinchururiki snarled and snapped " Get the ANBU off my property!"

Suprised, Sarutobi blinked and said " What are the ANBU doing on the Namikaze estate? I told them to leave it for you.." ~ Well if he doesn't know why.. Then what the heck are they doing there?~Kurama asked, annoyed that the one he had designated his Kit had his privacy destroyed in such a way.

Minato seemed to narrow his eyes, then suddenly clued in saying at the same time as Sarutobi (The Council!) " The Council!" Sneering Naruto snarled " Why are they there?" Sarutobi paused and said " I'm not sure, Naruto. But I will fix this at once."

An hour and a half later, the ANBU was off the Namikaze estate and Naruto had moved himself in. All the while ignoring the evil looks the council kept sending his way.


	3. Interesting cat retrievaleh?

The next morning Naruto was woken by Minato poking him obsessively at four o'clock In the morning. Groaning, the Genin snarled * Kurama , can't you control your mate?* causing his father to blush a bright shade of red.

~ He is not my mate yet, kit. Something about not deciding and already having a obligation.~ the demon fox said sadly. Sending a wave of encouragement towards the nine tails , Naruto slowly got ready and made his way out the door towards the training grounds.

#######################

Once there Naruto started stretching and warming up, before he started throwing Kunai at a tree. Halfway through his routine, he felt Sakura appear and acknowledged her with a " Sakura" before he returned to warming up. Ten minutes after her, Sasuke arrived and was greeted with a wave.

"Naruto-kun? Where is your estate? I mean .. " here Sakura stopped awkwardly and just looked at him curiously. Raising an eyebrow, Naruto glanced at the Kunoichi and said " I don't know how that is any of your business, Sakura." Glaring at him, the Kunoichi went back to gazing fawningly at Sasuke until their teacher arrived two hours later.

"Yo! Sorry I'm late. A black cat crossed my path, so I had to take the long way. " Kakashi said, blank faced. Minato hearing the bald faced lie, snorted in laughter and said ( I never thought I'd see the day. Kakashi Hatake, lying to my son in order to make them ignore the fact that he was late. )

Kakashi went on to speak about the test, what it entailed exactly and what the risks were. Then pulled out a orange book [which caused Minato to say ( What! He's reading that in front of my son?) and Naruto to snigger quietly]. All of a sudden, Sakura dove out of the trees and screamed " Aargh!" as she ran at the Jounin.

Kakashi yawned and stepped out of the way of her attack, causing her to go crashing into Sasuke's hiding place. Naruto rolled his eyes and created to shadow clones. Then transformed them into Sakura and Sasuke, making Kakashi blink in surprise to see two pairs running around.

Going after the clones, the Jounin ignored the real Genin's for now leaving the three to figure out a plan. Smirking slightly, Naruto transformed into his father and sauntered into the clearing to lean against a tree - while Kyuubi and the real Minato roared in laughter in the seal.

" Kakashi-kun, I don't think your going to teach them anything by running around like that. " Fake- Minato said lightly , making Kakashi screech to a halt at his Sensei's voice. Turning around shakily the Jounin Sensei paled and backed away from Naruto/ Fake - Minato. " Sensei? " the Jounin asked quietly as he stumbled backwards towards the alarm o'clock.

Unknown to the Jounin, while this was happening Sasuke had crept around behind the man with Sakura. ~ Wait for it..~ Kyuubi snickered quietly at Kakashi's misfortune, ~ And..NOW!~ At the same time Kyuubi yelled [or rather roared] this, the other two Genin had tackled Kakashi and tied him to a tree. ( Oh dear..) Minato sighed softly, as the Jounin scowled at them.

#####################

Hokage's office:

"Team 1-6: Pass or Fail?" The Hokage asked the Jounin quietly as they gathered in his office to report on the Genin teams. "Fail." All six teams said respectively. " Very well. Team 7? Pass or Fail?" Everyone turned to the sulking Kakashi Hatake and waited.

"Pass. " he eventually ground out. " did they do? " Asuma asked quietly. "Nothing you need to know about. " Kakashi snarled, in a wolf like fashion. "Very well. Team 8?" the Hokage intervened. " Pass. " Kurenai said quickly. " Team 9 ? " was the next question and it was answered with a " Fail." " Team 10?" the Hokage asked at last. " Pass."

Nodding the Hokage handed out the team's first missions and dismissed them quickly, happy with the teams for this year.

#################################

Later that day, all three Genin's of Team Kakashi as they had been named by the Shinobi were dragged on their first D-rank by their Sensei. Naruto, sensing boredom decided to spice things up a bit by using his Chakra control and walking on walls or trees all day to catch Tora the cat.

Sasuke and Sakura, decided it looked like fun and joined in once they got the hang of it. Kakashi just rolled his eyes and muttered something about ' idiotic daredevils' and began reading his book.

Halfway through the mission however, Asuma and his team walked by after completing their D-rank mission. Asuma seeing what they were doing started gaping like a fish, while Shikamaru said " Naruto .. What exactly are you doing?" The blond haired Jinchuuriki grinned and said " Oh! Hey Shikamaru! Heh are supposed to be catching Tora. But I was bored so.." Asuma catching on laughed and said " So you decided you would try and train at the same time! I gotta hand it to you kid. That's ingenious!"

Naruto grinned and was about to answer when all of a sudden he saw the CAT.." Mine!" He yelled diving for the animal in the rooftop gutter. Tora screeched and tried to make a run for it but was snatched up by Sasuke. " Now what, dobe?" The Uchiha asked, annoyed at the animal clawing away at the bag in his hand.

" Now.. The stakes are going to get higher. Instead of walking into the Hokage's office normally. And no, I will not tell you how. " Naruto said happily. Inside the seal Kyuubi and Minato glanced at each other, then Minato said ( I had no idea my son could be so sadistic.) Unaware that the same thought was running through Asuma's and Naruto's teams heads .

Sighing softly the three Genin on the building wall slowly trudged across towards the Hokage tower - slowly gaining more spectators [ made up of clan heads and ANBU] as they did so. ~ Wow. He's really sadistic. Even Ibiki Morino looks awed at this.~ Kyuubi said, as the two in the seal watched what was going on.

And it was true -as down on the ground Kakashi was now surrounded by the ANBU,Asuma's team , other Jounin Clan heads and Ibiki. If they strained their ears enough the three Genin could hear questions like ' Was this your idea, Hatake?' and ' Are you trying to kill them?' Kakashi seemed tell them the reason they were up there and about Naruto's boredom- because all of a sudden the other Ninjas turned shocked eyes on the Jinchuuriki who ignored them in favor of getting into the Hokage's tower.

Once inside the front door, Naruto suddenly remembered all the halls and doors the tower had in it. " Oh crap." He swore softly to himself , unaware that he now had everyone's attention. " WHAT NOW?" Sakura yelled at him from her place upside down on the ceiling. " I.. Uh.. Forgot how many doors this place has." Naruto said sheepshishly. In answer to this, Sasuke face palmed and everyone else gaped at him.

" Whatever dobe, lets just finish this and get down from here. My legs are killing me." Sasuke groaned from the opposite wall, causing Sakura to nod in agreement. Shrugging the blond made his way from one wall to another until he had to go through a doorway. "Dammit." He growled and eyed the door carefully, now fully aware of the audience following his team.

Finally Naruto placed one Chakra enhanced foot on the door then let it swing inwards faintly hearing ~( Wheee!)~ from the seal. Rolling his eyes slightly he clambered up to the wall and yelled " Ok guys! " In response, Sakura swung herself around the door frame , took the cat from Sasuke and waited. A few minutes later the Uchiha inched up to the top of the door and let himself hang upside down.

Then the three trudged up the hall - all upside down - towards the Hokage's office and followed by no less then twenty ANBU, Ibiki Morino, Anko Materashi, Asuma and his team, as well as the clan heads. Once at the office door, Naruto once again went in upside down - only this time he let gravity do the work and quickly pulled himself unto the wall again with a chakra infused foot.

Sasuke soon followed with the cat and placed himself on the other wall to catch Sakura. Two minutes later the Kunoichi let rugged with gravity as she tried to get her foot back on the wall. Eventually though, the girl channeled enough chakra to stay on the ceiling.

Pausing slightly the three Genin of team sevlegal earned forward slightly and panted from exertion. Slowly catching their breath they suddenly became aware of applause in the room and looked up to see not only the Hokage, but their Sensei and everyone who had followed them as well.

" Come on down you three." Kakashi said proudly but amazed at the same time. Only too happy to do so Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura complied - only for them to collapse on the ground tiredly. "Hokage, if I may?" Ibiki asked quietly from his corner. Nodding the old man looked intrigued himself and gestured Ibiki forward. " May I ask who thought this exercise up? It is quite ingenious!" The interrogator was amazed.

Blushing furiously Naruto said " I did, Ibiki-san." Snorting Shikimaru grinned and said " Not only is it ingenious but its sadistic as well, Naru. Who knew you could be so evil?" Naruto gazed at the Nara heir tiredly and said " I'm not evil. Just .. Maniacally inclined. " Sasuke looked incredulously at the boy and said " Does that include pyromaniacly? Because I can give you many reasons for why you should not be allowed near fire."

Pouting now, Naruto glanced at the laughing team ten and sighed sadly " But I like fire." This just caused many of the adults to raise their eyebrows ( except Kakashi who looked slightly worried) and the kids to laugh harder. Grumbling, Naruto grabbed Tora and handed her to the Hokage, then he scowled at his friends and left the room.


	4. Chapter 4

" _Come on down you three." Kakashi said proudly but amazed at the same time. Only too happy to do so Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura complied - only for them to collapse on the ground tiredly. "Hokage, if I may?" Ibiki asked quietly from his corner. Nodding the old man looked intrigued himself and gestured Ibiki forward. " May I ask who thought this exercise up? It is quite ingenious!" The interrogator was amazed._

_Blushing furiously Naruto said " I did, Ibiki-san." Snorting Shikimaru grinned and said " Not only is it ingenious but its sadistic as well, Naru. Who knew you could be so evil?" Naruto gazed at the Nara heir tiredly and said " I'm not evil. Just .. Maniacally inclined. " Sasuke looked incredulously at the boy and said " Does that include pyromaniacly? Because I can give you many reasons for why you should not be allowed near fire."_

_Pouting now, Naruto glanced at the laughing team ten and sighed sadly " But I like fire." This just caused many of the adults to raise their eyebrows ( except Kakashi who looked slightly worried) and the kids to laugh harder. Grumbling, Naruto grabbed Tora and handed her to the Hokage, then he scowled at his friends and left the room._

A week after the interesting retrieval of Tora that Team Kakashi did, they were doing another D-rank and trying not to become bored as hell. Boredom equaled Naruto and Naruto equaled sadism.

Oddly enough, the boy in question was not complaining which caused Kakashi to become immediately suspicious. " Naruto! Why don't you take a break? " the copy-nin said.

[ Eh?] Naruto asked his father, whom he'd been having a conversation with.

( Don't ask me! ) Minato said. Shrugging Naruto walked over to the tree Kakashi sat under and lay down for a nap.

Twenty minutes later, the rest of the team finished weeding the herb garden and woke Naruto. Yawning he stood and followed Team seven to report back, then recieve another mission.

* * *

Ten minutes later, they walked past Asuma's team into the Sandaime's office. "Hokage-sama. " Kakashi said, then handed Sarutobi the mission scroll. "Ah. Thank you Kakashi. Now, we have some more D-ranks for your team.." He began only to be interrupted by Sakura's screech of " No!"

Turning to look at her, everyone raised an eyebrow in question. " No more D-ranks! They aren't even missions! " she shrieked.

( Techniquelly, they are to help with infiltration missions..) Minato said mentally, then paused as Kyuubi snorted. ( However, they are more like training then missions.)

Naruto sighed and ignored Sakura's outburst. That is until, the Hokage said reluctantly " Very well.. I will give you an escort mission. " And with that he gestured for someone to enter.

A very drunk someone by the looks of it.

" These are th..th..the people supposed to pr..protect me?" He slurred. ( I'm thinking alcoholic.) Minato seemed to frown. [Hmm.] Naruto replied.

" I assure you. They are the best of their age. And they will protect you to the best of their ability." Sarutobi said.

" Hn. Very well then.. Name's Tazuna! The Great Bridge Builder Tazuna ! I need you to get me home to the Land of Waves." Tazuna , as he was now named said gleefully.

Nodding the Genin and Kakashi accepted the mission from the Hokage. Then Kakashi turned and said " We leave tomorrow at seven." With those words he vanished off to Kami knows where.

Naruto nodded to the other two and took off home.

* * *

Namikaze Estate:

Naruto sighed and sat in the lotus position in his back yard. Breathing in again, he relaxed and entered his mind.

+++ Naruto's mind+++

"Dad!" The blond Genin called as he traveled the halls looking for his father. Finally after fifteen minutes of looking Naruto walked over to Kyuubi and said " Have you seen Dad? He seemed kinda depressed.."

Kurama looked up and yawning replied ^ He misses Kushina. Today is their anniversary I believe.^

"Oh.." Naruto said sadly. " I..I.. Didn't know.." Tears sparkled in the young Jinchururiki's eyes as he hugged Kurama.

Sighing loudly, the nine tailed demon curled a tail around its host and said ^ If it helps , I believe he is in that corner with a silencing seal around him.^ By the end, Kurama seemed to be having issues controlling his emotions as well.

" Thanks Kura. If this works then I will be right back because I don't think he has been sleeping properly either." Naruto said quietly as he stood and made his way to the far left wall.

Once there, the younger Namikaze crouched in front of his father and tapped him on his shoulder. Minato looked up heartbroken and shook his head. ~ Dad! I'm here to help you. And so is Kurama. Please. Don't blame yourself for this!~ he tapped in ANBU code.

Minato swallowed convulsively and looked down, shaking his head. ~ Please dad. Drop the seal. Let us help.~ Naruto begged his father.

Recieving no response from Minato, Naruto moved on to a slightly more drastic measure. Physical touch. Slowly easing closer to the heartbroken man, Naruto carefully slid his arms around Minato and held him.

Minato shocked , didn't do anything for a moment, then all of a sudden started to struggle against his son.

Naruto feeling this, calmly whispered to him soothingly and five minutes later he was crying brokenly against his sons shoulder. Sighing, Naruto gently rocked his father as he soothed him and said " Dad. It's ok. Your ok. "

Ten minutes later the sobs subsided and Minato canceled the seal without looking at his son. Then he turned and buried his face into Naruto's jacket ashamed. Naruto, seeing this tilted Minato's chin upward and said " Dad. Why don't you move over to Kurama? He's very worried about you."

Minato flinched and tried to look away, but was stopped by Naruto's hand. Finally, the Yondaime relaxed and allowed himself to be led silently to where the nine tails waited in his cage.

^Minato, it is alright to grieve for your past love. But at some point you must move on. Kushina knew this and accepted it. ^ Kurama said sadly.

Minato swallowed convulsively and then decided to forgoe controlling his emotions as he threw himself at the fox for a hug. Naruto gazed worriedly at his father, and said " Will he be ok Kura?"

^ In time, young one. In time.^ Kurama said as he drew a tail around Minato in comfort.

" Oh. Before I forget..I want to ask Kakashi to live in the Namikaze Estate again, because Dad said he took him in after Sakumo died. Do you think that's a good idea?" Naruto asked quietly.

^ Hmm. That is difficult to answer. If he is like an older brother to you .. Then why not? But if he is something else entirely then you may wish to hold off.^ Kurama stated.

Naruto nodded pondering for a moment then said admitingly " He's alot like the brother I never had.."

Kurama grinned foxilly and growled ^Then I am all for it and I think your father would be as well ( he gestured to a sleeping Minato).^ Naruto grinned and saying " Thanks Kura!" vanished from his mindscape.

* * *

Next Day at the Gate:

Naruto arrived seven minutes before Kakashi did at the Gate after checking he had everything to a shriek of " Your Late!"

Turning to see Sakura glaring at him the Namikaze heir rolled his eyes and said " Techniquelly Im on time. Kakashi -Sensei isn't here and neither is the client. " He paused and Sakura thinking he was finished proceeded to ignore him.

Then suddenly he said " And Sakura. Don't you dare raise your voice to me or hit me again. My clan is Royalty to your village so it will look like your assaulting a Prince. Do you understand me?" By the end of his speech, Naruto was coldly looking at her and Sakura was shaking like a leaf.

That is until she said " But no one is better then Sasuke! " Finally seeing one of the Royal heir's of Konoha loosing his temper, Sasuke decided to step in. " Sakura..have you even read the Clan's of Konoha book?" He asked coolly wondering about the girls intellect.

" yes! " she screeched in an attempt to get Sasuke-kun to like her. "Did you read the whole book?" Naruto asked incredulously ignoring Kakashi's "Yo!" and Tazuna's "Hello."

"Um..The Uchiha Clan on page 84..." She looked sheepish. Sasuke looked like he wanted to hit her and Naruto like he wanted to strangle her. "Sasuke..would you mind explaining it to this dimwit please? Before I get rid of her in some gruesome way." Naruto said.

Sasuke glanced at Naruto and seeing his face , nodded quietly. " Sakura. Page 1-84 is for civilian clans or lower class clans. 85-205 is for lower ranking nobles. 206-599 is the higher ranking nobles. And 600 to 900 is for the Royal clans. If you had read the whole book you would have realized this." the Uchiha said appalled at her stupidity.

"But..but..The Uchiha should be at the back!" She shrieked. " No. It goes by how old the clan is. For example, the Namikaze clan goes back to the days of the Senju clan. Therefore it fills pages 701-800 in the book. However, the Uchiha clan is a fairly new clan so only fills pages 84-90. Whereas the Hatake clan is a High noble class and takes up ten pages if I understand it and are related to the Namikaze 's distantly." Naruto had taken over to the shock of the group.

Kakashi seeing Sakura about to burst into tears stepped in and said " Ok. Now that you have lectured her. Can we go now?"

Nodding the other two fell into line with Sakura up front, Naruto on the right, Sasuke on the left and Kakashi at the back.

* * *

Halfway through their walk, Naruto noticed they were approaching a puddle and said mischievieously " Hey, Kakashi- Sensei. Um I just moved into the Namikaze estate and was wondering if you wanted to move back in?"

Kakashi looked up from his book shocked and seemed to swallow convulsively( completely unaware that the Demon Brothers had completely abandoned their mission at the name 'Namikaze'). "Are you sure Naruto? I mean...I."Kakashi started but seeing him floundering Naruto interrupted with " It's fine Nee-chan."

Kakashi nodded and pausing, hugged the boy thankfully. Then continued to walk towards the boat waiting for them.

Ten minutes later they were on the other side of the river , after having Sakura say things like ' Oh it's so beautiful! ' and ' Lovely bridge!'

Rolling his eyes, Naruto led everyone off and started down the path only to turn at the sound of something heading towards him. Quickly he yelled " Down!" and dove for the dirt.

Two minutes later he was up again, and staring at a ninja with a massive six foot long sword. " Momochi Zabuza." Kakashi said quietly from his left. " We'll well. Copy Cat Ninja Kakashi. And who are these runts?"the man asked. Naruto stepped forward smirking and said " Have you ever heard of the yellow flash?"

Momochi looked at him and nodded saying " What of it?" Naruto's smirk broadened and he raised an eyebrow " I am Naruto Namikaze. Son of the Yellow Flash and Prince of Konoha."

Now Zabuza paled and backed away shaking is head in denial as Naruto continued " If you wish to live..I suggest you leave, tell any other ninja who are being payed by Gato that another Namikaze lives and run. If not..I will not be blamed for what Kakashi and I do to you or your accomplice."

Zabuza nodded and turned , running back through the trees while the group made their way to Tazuna's house. When they got there his daughter rushed them inside and ushered them to the kitchen table.

Then after dinner, the boys and Kakashi were put into one guest room while Sakura had the other. Ten minutes later everyone but Naruto and Kakashi were out like a light.

++++Naruto's Mindscape++++

" Dad? Kurama?" Naruto called as he made his way to the foxes cage quietly. Kurama seeing who it was lifted his tail to show Naruto his father, finally peacefully sleeping against the fox.

"How has he been?" Naruto asked softly so as not to wake the man. Kurama sighed and said ^ Better then yesterday. But I must keep reminding him that its not his fault. I am thinking of asking Shinigami to bring her here for a day so she way help him let go.^

Naruto nodded sadly, before hugging the fox and saying " Let me know how he's doing. " Kurama nodded quietly and Naruto vanished.


End file.
